


Afterlife Theater

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Afterlife, Afterlife Theater (from Danganronpa 3), Canonical Character Death, Death, Gen, Motivational Speeches, Talking, character study (maybe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: Kaito woke up in a theater, his lungs not burning and the metallic tang of blood not dripping from his mouth. It was odd to say the least.
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 39





	Afterlife Theater

Kaito woke up in a theater, his lungs not burning and the metallic tang of blood not dripping from his mouth. It was odd to say the least.

He also was in a chair, next to Kokichi, who was watching the large screen up ahead, a distantly dreary look in his purple eyes. “Hey, welcome to hell.” He said it with little flair.

Oh, right. They were dead, that made a lot more sense.

Kaito looked at the theater’s screen, showing the living world. Everyone mourning him and questioning if they should do the same for Kokichi.

“Hey, where’s everyone else? I would’ve thought that everyone else who, uh, died would be here too. And if this really is hell, at least some of the blackened should be here.”

Kokichi shrugged, “I dunno. Do you expect me to know everything about being dead.”

“You’ve been here longer than me.”

“Only a few hours. Alsoooo, speaking of your death…” Kokichi glanced warily at Kaito before looking back at the screen, which was showing Kiibo fizzing out.

“Oh yeah.” Kaito scratched the back of his neck nervously, giving an awkward smile, “Sorry about that. I kind of ruined your plan.”

Kokichi scoffed, “Kind of? You completely decimated it, idiot.”

“Hey, don’t call me an idiot!” He said, which was more of an instinct than anything, before pausing and giving a short sigh. “I don’t regret anything though. I trust my sidekicks!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah… You don’t have to keep saying that, I’m pretty sure they already know that.” He nodded at the screen, which was showing the remaining survivors (minus Kiibo) doing pushups.

Kaito was silent, watching his two friends talking and smiling and trying to be hopeful, before turning back to watch Kokichi.   
  


“What do you want, Kaito?”

“You’re acting differently. More mellow, I guess? I don’t know how to describe it.”

Kokichi yawned and laid back into his chair, “How do you think I should act? I’m dead.”

“I’m not saying that you should act differently, just that it’s weird. You’re not giving up, are you?”

“Again, Kaito, I’m dead. There is literally nothing to give up on, get that through your thick skull.”

Ignoring the slight at his intelligence, Kaito simply grumbled, “Just because you’re dead doesn’t mean that there’s nothing left to fight for! People are still alive out there, and as much as you pretend that you don’t care about what happens to them, you do. So cheer them on here with me! We can do it together.”

Kokichi sighed, “I can’t believe that even dying couldn’t kill your knack for motivational speeches.” And he just stretched out his limbs humming in silence as they watched the world play out in front of them.

“I hope they all make it out okay.” Kaito interrupted the silence, watching as Shuichi tried to uncover the secrets of the school, trying to save everyone’s lives.

“Yeah, me too.”

(And so they sat there, in the afterlife theater, watching reality unravel from their seats.)

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of idea has been in my head for a while, but I never thought of the right characters to use. Kokichi and Kaito are really perfect for this, though.


End file.
